The NCI-VA Medical Oncology Branch studies new methods of evaluating and treating patients with malignant disease and provides general medical oncology consultations for the Washington Veterans Administration Medical Center, a 600 bed hospital. Clinical investigations are carried out in patients with small cell lung cancer and other types of lung cancer (epidermoid, large cell, and adenocarcinoma), mycosis fungoides and the Sezary syndrome, carcinoma of the prostate, multiple myeloma and other plasma cell dyscrasias, gastric carcinoma, and hepatocellular carcinoma. New Phase I agents, both chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic, are studied. Other interests involve general medical oncology and miscellaneous cancers. Within each disease category, investigations are centered in one or more of the following areas: 1) therapeutic trials and complications of treatment; 2) staging procedures, prognostic factors and natural history; 3) clinical-cell biologic correlations; 4) clinicopathologic correlations; 5) infectious diseases; and 6) preparation of review articles. Some 20 oncology consultations per month are seen in the Washington VAMC and outpatient care provided for patients requiring chemotherapy who are not eligible for any protocol studies. Clinical Associates are trained in medical oncology and clinical investigation.